Jerza Drabbles!
by NatureG45
Summary: Fluff of the dorks! Fresh from tumblr requests!
1. Chapter 1

He felt something tickle his cheek slightly before a weight collapsed on his shoulder, shocking Jellal out of his sleepy stupor.

He stifled a weak yawn and clutched his bag slipping out of his grip when the bus hit a bump in the road. The weight knocked against his shoulder again, harder this time accompanied by a weak snort that made his tired eyes glance down at her.

Red hair trickled down between them, tangling in both their jackets and pillowing her cheek smooshed to his shoulder. A few strands fell in her mouth and she sputtered, but didn't wake.

Did he know her? His eyebrows scrunched in thought. Maybe…

He'd seen this woman around but they never spoke. All he knew was that she left her house before the crack of dawn and returned when the sun sank well below the horizon. Much like himself to be honest.

Her binder slipped from the tight grip it was in and a few papers peeked out at him. The messy scrawl was indecipherable to his weary eyes but stressed out college notes were things he could easily recognize.

Jellal smiled, his sleeping companion was more like him than he thought.

The bus lurched as it halted to a stop at the red light the driver almost ran and the woman slipped a bit off his shoulder, hair bunching up oddly while her grip loosened sending binder, bag and whatever else off her lap.

Quicker than he thought he could move his hand shot out, grabbing them before they could hit the bus floor and cradled them atop his own bag.

He couldn't very well let them fall, the bus floor's filthy. It'd ruin her things and he doubts she would need that atop the other stresses she may have.

She wobbled a bit off his shoulder and he moved to steady her better. She murmured something but it was too soft for his ears to catch.

Jellal yawned, shuffling in his seat for a better position. He stole a glance out the window, taking note of the familiar shops and faulty streetlamps, his stop was drawing near.

His gaze dropped back to her, drawing gentle snores now. He'd wake her when it's time for him to go.

Yeah, let her rest, she looked like she really needs it.

Erza's eye groggily opened.

What time is it? Did she…..fall asleep on the bus..?

 _ **Did she miss her stop?!**_ No, no,no,no, no

Erza almost flew out of her seat in shock, except she couldn't. Something heavy kept her down, pressing the top of her head and tickling her forehead. It was warm and smelled faintly of cologne.

What…?

One eye was sealed shut by whatever she was pressed to, so with only a single tired eye she glanced up at him. It was the dark tattoo she recognized first.

He breathed lightly atop her head, rustling her hair and strands of his own blue hair. He sniffled, sighing and leaning deeper against her.

She knew him. Well, not really knew but she'd seen him before late in the evenings and impossible morning hours on the bus close to passing out like herself.

A small smile reached her lips. Looked like they both chose the same day to do it.

His hand slipped off the small pile in his lap and she followed the movement as it slapped his thigh.

Her things….they laid secure atop his own. He'd taken them from her so they didn't fall. How thoughtful.

Streetlights flowed through the window, bathing them in a soft glow. Her eye caught a familiar stuttering light, flashing rapidly. His stop was right before hers and it was drawing near

But she couldn't wake him just yet. He snorted lightly in his sleep. She'd wake him when it was time to go.

Yeah soon, he looked like he needed all the rest he could get.


	2. Chapter 2

It was simple. It was quick, just an experiment if you will.

A soft brush of lips to satiate their curiosity, to quiet the hunger they had for the sweetness they suspected the other had.

Jellal let out a shaky breath, brushing Erza's cupped cheeks with his thumbs. They were red, too red for an action so simple but it couldn't be helped. He was certainly sure his face mirrored hers.

Erza swiped her tongue across her lips, slow and deliberate to hold Jellal's attention as her arms wound themselves around his neck. Her fingers tangled themselves in his hair, dragging him down to her level.

Jellal's breath hitched in his throat.

Her breath fanned his cheeks and despite the warmth it sent delicious shivers up his spine.

Erza pulled him closer once more, another caress of lips that set a fire beneath their skins. It wasn't another per se kiss but it had the tellings of something more.

"I- I kissed you." She whispered, gnawing slightly on her bottom lip. "Just now."

"I can assure it was a team effort." Jellal joked, bumping noses with her. She giggled sweetly.

She licked her lips again and his as well given their proximity. A hand moved from her cheek to smooth itself on her back, running up and down, occasionally tangling in red hair.

"I want to kiss you again" Erza mumbled, bold despite her averted eyes and darkening cheeks.

Jellal's hand froze on her back. "R-really? Again? Me?" he asked dumbly. "Are you sure?"

She nodded furiously as a goofy smile made way on his face.

Here they were, at the threshold of a new level of intimacy and they were still acting like a little boy and girl holding hands. No wonder their friends call them weird.

"I want to kiss you again…and I don't want to stop."

Her lips brushed, then settled comfortably on his. The sweetness he sampled earlier was overpowering as she commanded him, taking the passion he offered up so easily.

It was sloppy, strong. Teeth bumped here and there and a tongue accidentally bitten but a passion that made their knees buckle kept them going. Only when the need for breath called did they part with starving pants.

"I don't want to stop either….." He traced a finger over her swollen lips and Erza did the same to him, eyes filled with wonder.

Jellal grasped her hand and squeezed softly. "But…" he paused to press his lips to her fingers, relishing how they felt against his heated skin. " I don't think I could."

This time he took the lead, a quiet dominance that made her sigh into him. A sigh that he swallowed all too willingly. Erza's hands tangled in his hair, begging for more but again the need to breathe arose.

"I kissed you once-"

" 3 times actually." "What?"

"We've kissed 3 times so far."

She chuckled at his dumbfound expression. It was probably the wrong time but it's not often she gets the chance to correct him. "I'm sorry, you were saying."

"Well I was going to follow up with something about the one kiss, however since you pointed out otherwise i'll have to fix that." He swooped in and grabbed a small kiss at the corner of her mouth.

Her lips twitched up in a smile."How so?"

"I'll make you lose count, because I _know_ that I can't stop."


	3. Chapter 3

"Breathe not a word of this to Natsu." Erza growled. A frustrated breath blowing disheveled hair from her eyes as she glared at Jellal. " _Not. A._ _ **Word**_."

He crouched to her level with a mischievous grin she was not at all used to seeing on him. "I had no intention of anything of the sort."

He was never going to let this go. Jellal in all aspects of their life was a teaser and at times, petty.

Was he going to bring this up constantly? Yes.

Was he going to hold onto her slip up as an inside joke for the rest of their lives? Most likely.

But Erza had to admit if the situation were reverse she would do the same. Only with a sharp reprimand awaiting on her tongue first.

Though getting into a situation like this would be unexpected for either of them.

Hand stuck in a vending machine. Erza _literally_ told Natsu off for doing this _last week_ and here she was in the exact same problem. And all for a damn Milky Way Midnight Dark bar.

At least she went with pants today.

"Do you have any idea how to get me out of this mess, with my arm intact?"

His answer was simply a non-committal hand wiggle. Sometimes she really loves him.

"Well I only have one other solution,and i'm not so sure you'll like it."

Erza nodded grimly. "Gajeel?" "Gajeel."

She slumped in defeat, her weight pulling at her arm painfully. Natsu wasn't kidding about how the metal digs into your skin. Jellal cradled her cheek apologetically as he seated himself next to her then reached for his phone.

"At least I can trust him to not laugh at my lost dignity. Or tell anyone else. But he'll want something as payment."

"He owes me a favor, so just keep your mind off that." He quickly dialed a number and mumbled something. She heard Gajeel's shout of disbelief before the call ended and Jellal slipped his phone back in his pocket.

"He's on his way. So just, sit tight until then?"

"Well it's not like i'll be going anywhere in the mean time."

Erza's legs scrabbled uselessly as she tried- and failed- to shift into a more comfortable position. She cursed and limply gave up.

How, long have you been stuck?"

"Too long." She grumbled.

Jellal chuckled at her pout. "Well maybe I can make it up to you when you get out."

"How?"

"Do you still want that candy bar?"

 _Jellal's other option was to somehow lop off her arm. High-key he always jumps to the worst case scenario._

 _Did you see how this guy jumped Acnologia in the manga? Yup, guy always goes from 0-100 in any situation._


End file.
